


Animals

by Lulu_bae



Series: KakaSaku fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage, POV First Person, POV Haruno Sakura, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shame, Top Hatake Kakashi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_bae/pseuds/Lulu_bae
Summary: He was the hunter, and I was the prey.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: KakaSaku fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986970
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Animals

From the place where I sat, I could feel his eyes watching me. His dark eyes watched me, like a predator eyeing its prey. I was suffocating being bound by his penetrating stare even though there was no contact. To others, everything was normal.

But I knew better.

I turned around to see him seemingly immersed in a conversation with Kurenai. It was so natural, as though he was actually interested in what she was saying. Like it wasn't a whole facade. Like he wasn't piercing me with his eyes a few seconds ago. That was his nature. Sly and sneaky like a cat.

It was an irony that he kept dogs around him.

Practically every ninja was here, ready to celebrate the after party of one of the most important events in the Fire country; a wedding. The groom and bride in question were beaming with smiles, greeting and talking to everybody as they were supposed to be. Most of my friends, comrades and acquaintances came to celebrate the day with them. it didn't take away the scorching stare though.

_Please stop watching me._

I drew myself closer to Sasuke, burying my face in his cloak and inhaling his scent, seeking comfort from him to quell the feeing lurking in me. He didn't’t say a word. Didn’t push me away and I was grateful for that. It was one of the only times he has allowed in public.

Sasuke, having gone through trauma for most of his life has never been one for physical contact- except for the ones involving battles and spars. Back then I didn't understand why he flinched anytime Kakashi was about to give him a pat on the head, or why he always avoided (or tried to) Naruto’s headlocks and surprise encounters, or aggressively pushed me away every time I came onto him. It has been years since then and during this time of peace, his brother gone and revenge sated, he has begun to slowly but surely adjust and heal. He began to allow physical contact with people. But the one who can take the most liberties is me.

The small simple golden band weighed on my finger. We have been together for up to a year now and he can allow some public intimacy. It doesn’t go as far as kisses and hugs, but he can let me cuddle into him for comfort whenever I'm weary. I don’t question it because I understand how hard it must be for him to even think about it. Although he never says it out loud I know just how hard he's trying. How much faith he puts on me. He trusts me, whole heartedly.

He _trusts_ me.

The feeling of comfort I felt before dissipated as the waves I'd been trying so hard to avoid hit me harder than anything. no matter how hard I buried my face a way, I could still feel his heady gaze on me. My body reacted in a way I knew all too well accompanied with a feeling of nausea and disgust spurning from the wave of emotions I felt. Vertigo engulfed me, and I could not focus on anything else but _him_.

Memories flashed through my mind. Ones of dark places, heated breaths and shivers. One of hands roaming everywhere and muffled screams while I keep telling myself to stop stop _stop_.

I clutched the small purse I held tightly.

“I need to go to the bathroom” I whispered in his ear, hoping my desperation wouldn’t show. After a small pause, he gave an indiscernible nod and I was out in a flash.

I shoved through the crowd of people around me. Whether I knew them or not I didn't’t know, neither did I care. Their faces were a blur to me anyway. I could feel the evident stench of alcohol permeating the people I passed; a sign of their evident drinking in this joyous occasion. I’m sure it had only been a few seconds, but every moment passing through felt like an hour.

Thankfully, the bathroom was empty. I laid my hands on the sink closed my eyes trying to calm down as I breathed heavily. I stated at the mirror to see what I’d become. I saw my cheeks and neck, lightly flushed although I hadn't drank a single drop of alcohol, my hair was in a slight disarray most likely from passing the crowds of people. But the most evident thing was my eyes, the emerald greens flashing with dark lust.

Waves of disgust and shame ran through me, all aimed at myself. I felt disgusted with myself for looking this way. For feeling this way. For reacting to him like a bitch in heat when I was beside my _husband_ in this public setting-

No. it didn't matter whether or who I was with. This was wrong. So wrong. But no matter how hard I tried to pull myself together I still felt the aching in me. With every second of feeling it did my disgust and self loathing increase. I bit my lip to suppress it all.

It was then I heard the door to the bathroom open and close again, except this time with a locking click. My heart raced with excitement which I tried to dampen with the shame I had already began to lose a grip of. It was as though anytime _he_ was around every bit of shame I had inside me will slip away, leaving only wants and desires left. I could hear his breathing, harsher and heated. Before I lost the nerve I stood upright and turned to fully face him.

He was as handsome as always. With his unruly hair, masked face and the jaw-dropping clothes he wore. He had forgone his usual dressing for a shirt, suit and a pair for trousers appropriate for the occasion, all in black. With his appearance, he looked like an enchanting demon or even the devil himself.

I felt the latter was more accurate.

His dark orbs watched every single movement I made. Studying and perusing. I knew he was wondering what I’ll do. If I’ll try my best to leave the room or do the opposite. With my appearance, I knew there was no use denying it. I needed him.

But I’ll put up a fight nonetheless.

“Men’s room’s the other door.”

He didn't answer. Not a single word. I heard the slow, deliberate steps he made to scare? Intimidate? Excite? I never understood. With each thump of his feet my body thrummed and trembled. I swallowed the saliva building up in my throat. I had to get out of here. 

Clutching my purse tightly, I began walking to the door quickly. But of course, I knew he wouldn't let me. I was about to go past him when he held my arm. In retaliation, I gave a high kick which he blocked effectively before pushing it away and twisting the arm he held. I got out of the hold easily before attacking once more.

Due to the slit in my dress, I was able to move freely. Every one of our attacks were never meant to truly harm or injure. It was a game we played, a primal dance we have done over and over again. I knew he loved this, the fighting and struggle. It would simply make my submission so much more satisfying. He was the hunter and I was the prey. And I was going to fight no matter whether I won or not.

I've never won once.

Our struggles led us to the locked door which he held me up against with a small bang. With the noises and rowdiness in the other room, it wasn't likely anybody would have heard or noticed.

With one arm, he held my wrists up against the door in a grip strong enough to hold, but not bruise. Nevertheless, I still attempted to resist. With his other arm, held my waist and pulled me to his hard body, letting me feel every part of his warmth. I felt his hardness against my belly, no doubt as a result of the heated fight. I was so enthralled with the feeling of him that I didn't notice when I stopped fighting.

He quickly took advantage of my weakness to nestle himself between my legs before rocking his hips against mine, extracting a moan from me. His body melded against mine, black against blue and I was able to feel more of him. His natural scent overwhelmed me and I felt dazed with the addictiveness of it.

It took some time before I noticed the sight of his now revealed face. The face I had seen so many times now. The face I see in the dreams that end up with me waking up with my fingers buried underneath my panties, searching for relief. The face which was now nearing closer to mine.

As a final act of resistance I turned my head away, escaping what would have been a hot sensual kiss. He didn't complain and simply attached his lips to my ear, gently nibbling the lobe. Although my body stayed pliant against his. My arms, no longer held by his wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer instead of the opposite. _Traitorous body_. I shut my eyes to retain the final bit of sanity I had left.

But then again he was never one to let that happen. He gave a hard thrust against my core making my mouth open in a silent scream at the pleasure. His free arm, no longer holding my arms up, started trailing up my thigh, exposed from the high slit.

Lips now trailing down my jawline, I heard his deep gravelly voice for the first time that day.

"I missed you."

I bit my lip hard to stop myself from replying the same in turn.

Every moment knowing he was right there, unable to touch was so torturous. His hungry eyes gazing at me made me feel even worse, no matter how hard I tried not to.

My cheeks were flush with shame and excitement at the same time. Knowing I was just a room away, several steps away from the people outside and Sasuke made me feel worse. The other darker side of me, overwhelmed with list and craving for _him_ felt excited at the thought of us doing it here. So near yet so far from all those people, from all my friends. Just a literal door away.

He gave a dark chuckle that made my heart tremble as he felt me under my dark blue dress. “No underwear? You were expecting this weren’t you?”

“No.” I denied sharply, even if I knew he wouldn’t listen. The dark blue satin dress I wore was made to be very thin and so any underwear would have still shown through. It was the excuse I told Sasuke when he questioned me and it was one I will keep to, even if I was ignoring the fact that I could have worn a different dress. I stick to it, even though a part of me knows they were all excuses. I deny everything that my thoughts scream out because I _can’t_ , I _couldn't_ have done it for this man.

He merely bit the bottom of my chin before trailing down to my neck. His hot breath brought goose bumps against my skin. I could feel his fingers caressing my folds underneath my dress teasingly. I was losing it.

“You can deny it all you want but your body can’t lie.” He murmured before sucking lightly at my delicate skin. I shortly recall the concealer I kept in my purse before my mind goes blank.

“You want me. You crave me. You _need_ me."

His fingers entered me in a harsh thrust that sent my head lolling to the door, even though it remains in its side position.

"Just as much as _I_ need _you_." He whispers.

I finally turned to see the the face I had tried to avoid looking back at me and traced every single detail with my eyes. The matching set of heated dark eyes. The scar that graced his face. The unexpectedly attractive mole on his jaw. And his lips. His plump, lips that glistened under the light. Those talented are of lips that could kiss her like no other. The ones that roam every inch of her body, leaving them with a new set of marks to hide. The one that devoured me every being several days before, leaving me boneless and aching on my kitchen floor. He had taken notice of my focus and unknowingly licked his lips. I saw the pink muscle slide through the plump lips and that was the last straw breaking all the barriers I had.

Unable to help myself any longer, my lips collided with his own. Our tongues danced together while his fingers played with me like the expert he was. He was the musician whilst I was the instrument, bending and singing to his will. Our kiss was cut short as I pulled back for air. I was so aroused before, and every stroke brought me closer to the edge. I was right there. So close...

Before I could reach my peak however, his fingers drew out of me abruptly. I gasped and gave a small whine as my nether regions kept contracting, missing the feeling of him inside me. _Shameless_ my inner voice told me. I knew. But I couldn't’t stop. Not now. I was too far gone to do so. His hands, large and rough with years of experience was on his belt. With the faint clink of metal and the soft rustle of clothing, he freed his member. He wasted no time attacking me soon after.

“This is the last time.” I said weakly, none of the conviction I had in me the first, second or 30th time those words were spoken was present any longer. He simply chuckled, the vibrations tickling the neck he suckled as he pulled my dress up to the waist. The wood of the door was abrasive against my back as he hoisted me against it.

“You say that every time…” his deep voice sent vibrations through my body. His hot length ran through my folds.

I grabbed his spiky silver hair the moment he entered me.

“But you always come back to me Sakura- _chan_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So……that was nice.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed the ride, just like Sakura here is going to (but will never say it). Please tell me your views on the story via comment and don't forget to show some love 💓~
> 
> This fanfiction partly owes it's inspiration to Animals by Maroon 5, which I listened to while writing this. I feel the lyrics resonate with the fanfiction so feel free to check it out!  
> The other inspiration that is owed to this fanfics creation is a short fan-made kakasaku manga/comic strip which I cannot remember for the life of me where I saw it from. I will put a link if I ever find it again. Feel free to help out on the search!
> 
> Last of all, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction and the lengthy notes I've written. It means a lot to me 😁.  
> Without further ado, I would like to say..
> 
> Ciao!
> 
> Luluvas


End file.
